Little Miss Tipsy
by mymortalromances
Summary: two shot. Let's just say Jace wasn't expecting this when he asked Clary something. T just to make sure. Romance and maybe humor. suck at summaries. so yeah please read.
1. little miss tipsy

Hey guys, this is my first one shot so tell me what you think. Oh and if anyone thinks I'm being racist to Australians with this story I'm not. I know people don't run around with emu's because I don't. It was part of a story I am writing for school which I should be doing now... So anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal instruments or Mr Men and Little Miss

"A trip to Australia? Oh Jace I love it," Clary remarked in excitement. I know what you're thinking, it's a lot for a one year anniversary but it doesn't cost a lot of money when your girlfriend can create a portal instead of a long flight.

"I'm glad you like it," I said. Ok, ok I admit it I did have some help from Isabelle choosing it but it was Clary's fault for telling Izzy her dream trip.

"Wait. This can't be right," She said looking up from the tickets and pointing at something. I looked at what she was pointing at. "This says the booking is for tomorrow."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked dumbfound.

"Well I still need to pack, and persuade mum and Luke to let me go. And then there's training and-" She was rambling now. I knew from many experiences over the past twelve months that there was only one way to shut her up when she was to kiss her.

So I pulled her closer to me and kissed her sweetly. I heard her gasp so I presumed she wasn't expecting it. But maybe she was just thinking about how hot I am. Well that doesn't matter anyway because within a second she was kissing me back with more power. I returned her gesture with one of my own, a smooth groan that I didn't know I was going to let out until it was already floating around I the air. I lay down on the rug we had set down in the park and licked her bottom lip for entry. She immediately gave me entry and we moved in sync for a few minutes before she pulled away, her face red. I gave her my confused look and she leant down and whispered in my ear, "There is a certain sparkly warlock and black-haired beauty watching us while their boyfriends throw up in the bin."

I looked up to see she was correct. Magnus and Isabelle where sitting on a bench nearby while Alec and Simon were puking in a bin a bit further away. "Oh well. And I've talked to Luke and he said he would convince Jocelyn to let you go and I think you can take a break off training for a couple of days. Anyway I have a sister to go talk to," I told her before kissing the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too," I heard her call as I walked to Isabelle, Magnus and the two puke heads that had decided to leave there designated bins.

"So what did she say?" They asked in unison. This was going to be a long ride home.

The next morning Clary was at the institute bright and early. If bright and early meant ten am. "Hey beautiful," I said into her ear as I whisked her up in my arms and kissed her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she responded. "Ready to go?"

"Oh I was born ready," I said in response. I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside where her bags were. I think I'm half deaf because Clary squealed the whole was there. When I finally put her down she slapped me on the arm. "What was that for?" I pouted.

"For picking me up," she said before taking out her stele and drawing the portal rune she created. I held out my hand and she took it. "Now think of the Royal hotel."

I thought of it and we walked through the portal.

When we got to the hotel we put our bags in our room and she dragged me out. She took me to the bar and of course got herself drunk.

I decided to take her back to the hotel but not before she said something unbelievable. "Mr Happy is walking with an emu." She said it so quietly I thought I misheard her.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that Mr Happy is walking with an emu," Her words were slurred but I still heard the weird sentence she had said.

"No there isn't honey," I told her but she stubbornly shook her head.

"Yes there is so shut up Mr Grumpy bum," She snapped. I stared at her gapping. "Mr Sparkles would have believed me and Little Miss Black." She paused for a second and then began ranting again. "Honestly Mr Grumpy bum you're starting to sound like Mr Closet and Mr Rat face."

I sniggered at her nicknames for Alec and Simon before grabbing her hand. "Whatever you say Little Miss Tipsy, time to go to bed," I said as I carried her into the hotel room into the hotel room, in the lobby she had stopped and I had to carry her to rest our room. I set her down on the bed, asleep, and began pulling off her boots.

I tucked her in and was about to leave when I felt a tiny hand on my arm. I turned around to see Clary. "Jace," She said with her eyes still closed. "Jace, will you stay with me?" she asked.

I hadn't planned on staying in the same room, being the reason I got a two bedroom, but she looked so innocent and I couldn't say no. I sat on the bed and took my own shoes off and my jacket before lying beside her. "I love you, Jace," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Clary."

So there it is, my first one shot. So did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Well review anyway because I love to hear what you think of it. Oh and do you remember when I said we had to write it for school? I only used one part. Can you guess what part? Tell me in a review.


	2. AN: To be more

_So guys I've had people asking the question is there going to be a sequel._

_The answer to that is yes, there is._

_I am half way through writing it so it should be up when I go on holidays some time (in the two weeks after next week). The title is little miss hangover and I will add it as a chapter on this one. So keep a look out._

_I the mean time I'll leave you with two previews. One for my new story( I know I have two more but this came to mind) and one for this story without further to do here they are:_

_Preview 1:_

"Seriously, Isabelle, how many clothes do you need?" I groaned putting Isabelle's fifth suitcase in the boot of the car. She simply flicked me off with one slender finger and went back to texting her latest boyfriend. I think his name was Simon but I could be way off. Apparently he used to live in our home town of Lisle.

I had lived there with my adoptive parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, since I was ten. When I was fifteen, Alec, Isabelle and I moved to New York so she could be on the state squad for gymnastics. I wasn't going to refuse the offer to go and look at girls in leotards three times a week when we took her to practice.

When we finally packed up the old pick up the tree of us bounded into it and set off for home. Isabelle's squad had a display at the local fair this weekend. The ride was pretty quiet until someone did the unthinkable, they farted.

_So that's a little preview of a story I may continue. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue or just leave it._

_Okay now here's the preview for Little Miss Hangover:_

_Preview 2:_

I woke up and opened my eyes to be rewarded by the throbbing pain in my head. Maybe if I close my eyes now I can pretend like I don't exist, I thought. Like that will ever happen. Just as I finished pondering there was movement in the room. I grabbed the knife I keep under my pillow and jumped up ignoring the pain in my head.

Then I saw it again, a human shadow. I flung the knife at where it was standing. The figure ducked, if they had o been a minute later he knife would have gotten it right on the neck. The figure regained its composure and started to laugh mockingly at me.

_So tell me what you think of both the previews and I'll have little miss hangover up. Maybe faster if you review and give me your opinion._

_Please?_


	3. Little miss hangover

_Okay well I was so happy with the reviews of Little Miss Tipsy that I chose to write another one. For those of you who read Little Miss Tipsy, I had one person who guessed what part I had from my story, well I know this will sound weird but it is actually about Mr happy and his emu... Yeah I know it's weird but we had to write a children's book but before you panic I didn't use Little Miss Tipsy (much to my friends disgust) but apparently it was the best in the class, so in honour of my good mark I present Little Miss Hangover._

I woke up and opened my eyes to be rewarded by the throbbing pain in my head. Maybe if I close my eyes now I can pretend like I don't exist, I thought. Like that will ever happen. Just as I finished pondering there was movement in the room. I grabbed the knife I keep under my pillow and jumped up ignoring the pain in my head.

Then I saw it again, a human shadow. I flung the knife at where it was standing. The figure ducked, if they had o been a minute later he knife would have gotten it right on the neck. The figure regained its composure and started to laugh mockingly at me.

"My, my Clary," they figure said. "You come in to give someone a treat and they try to cut your head clean off."

The light flashed on and I couldn't help but wince. Once I could see I recognised the figure to be the one and only, Jace Lightwood. I ran and jumped into his arms and he, of course, caught me. He spun me around and kissed my temple. Then I remembered my headache. He saw my expression change and put me down.

"So how's Little Miss Tipsy?" He asked and then a smirk spread across his lips. "Although now I guess it's Little Miss hangover."

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically. "You know if the demon killing doesn't work out then you should totally be a comedian. Do you have an Aspirin?"

"Well in Australia they call it Panadol and I did have some but I dropped it when you tried to kill me," He said with a coy smile. "But there are more in the kitchen."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked.

"I might need some insurance on that," he said with a smirk still on his face. I went on my toes to reach his collar and pulled him down so his lips crushed into mine. I heard a low groan come from his throat as I smoothed my fingers through his hair. I rapped my legs around his waist as I lowered my hands unintentionally and up the back of his top feeling the hard muscle that makes up my Jace. I trailed of the kiss before my head exploded and led a disappointed Jace into the kitchen.

Once my massive headache cleared up we headed out to the park.

The parks were so much greener over here and the sky was so much bluer but it was still the same Jace looking down at me. After an hour of walking around we found a set under a tree. "Can I borrow your bag?" Jace asked me. With my face covered in confusion he added, "Just trust me."

I rolled my eyes and passed my bag over to him. He opened the bag and shoved his hand in. When he pulled it out he was holding a blanket. "Who are you?" I asked as he pulled out a picnic basket.

He froze for a second looking at me. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's the kind people ask when they think things are too good to be true," I explained. At that he smiled.

"I am just a man," He said. "A very lucky man. Do you know why I'm a very lucky man?" I shook my head. "I'm a very lucky man because I was blessed with you, Clary, and I never want to lose you."

He knelt off the ground where he sat and reached into the bag one more time. When he pulled out his hand this time he was holding a small box. A jewellery box. My eyes widened as I asked, "Jace, what the heck are you doing?"

"Clarissa Fray, for the past year I have loved you unconditionally. Even when we thought we were siblings I couldn't help but love you," He began. I was finding it hard to breath. I'm only seventeen this cannot be happening but what would I say? Shadowhunters, after all, do marry young but I'm not ready.

I interrupted Jace's incredibly sweet speech. "Jace-" I began but he cut me off.

"I'm not asking you to marry me Clary," said and opened the box. In it lay a beautiful, silver ring inscribed with birds flying from trees. It was beautiful, I had to admit, but a part of me felt like it was wrong. "It's a promise ring. Basically this one means that in the future, if we're still together, that we can get married."

"Oh, Jace, I love it," I said with a deep sigh.

"So is that a yes?" He asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Me being me had to do something that you would see in a totally lame movie and kissed him in response. He was obviously shocked but was relieved of it as I pushed my lips harder against his. He let out a small groan before pushing me down onto my back. I licked his bottom lip and my tongue entered his mouth. My heart fluttered and my stomach churned as our lips moved in time not missing a beat until he pulled away slightly so our lips were only millimetres apart. "So?"

"YES. Yes. Of course it's a yes," I told him against his lips. He kissed me again this time lasting longer. This was absolutely perfect.

_So, yeah, I know the ending was kinda sudden but I really wanted to get this up and I've got my best friend over so I wrote this while we were watching a movie so sorry if there are any mistakes. Oh and also my friend has a tendency to write words in the middle of the story. Sqwvbgh7gbc like that. Like the other day she wrote banana in our friend's article. Any way I'm going to shut up now._

_Also a HUGE thanks to __4everclacexoxo __for __reviewing and the people who story alerted and favourite-d this. Also I want to write more on this but I don't know what to write about so if anyone has any ideas send me an IM with the name of it (must start with Little miss) and the idea._

_Thank you guys are awesome and I'll keep this in process until November so if you guys have an idea please IM it to me. _

_In the mean time please review and read my other stories and also I'm going to put Lionistic (the preview from my author note) soon maybe tomorrow or later._

_I'm Bec's friend and I wanted to say... BANANA!_


End file.
